


Freaky Friday

by uwumlauts



Category: Clone High
Genre: F/M, joan and jfk r both bi disasters sorry i dont make the rules, this is a roleswap au btw !! they r in eachothers shoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwumlauts/pseuds/uwumlauts
Relationships: Joan of Arc/JFK (Clone High)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first Friday of high school, and everyone was going to Joan of Arc’s house for an absolute rager. While she wasn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer, Joan sure did know how to throw a party, and as such, everyone who was anyone at Clone High would be there. 

Unfortunately, JFK was no one. 

While his friend Cleo was somewhat popular with the alternative kids, JFK was an utter loser. Too nerdy to be edgy enough for the goths, too edgy to be normal enough for the popular kids, and way too socially awkward to even talk to someone like Joan. Fortunately, he had Cleo. They’d been best friends for years, and it was only recently that she’d started gaining more attention from their classmates. 

Of course, JFK had always seen her beauty. In fact, it was hard to ignore, because she was not just beautiful on the outside. She was like a painting--beautifully crafted, perfect skin, gorgeous eyes. Her mind was like poetry. She spoke what she thought, and it always came out exactly as she intended it. 

It was pretty plain to see that JFK was hopelessly, completely enamored by Cleo. 

Joan was fixing her hair in the mirror of the girl’s bathroom when someone came up behind her.  
“Um, er, what’s up?” She turned around, and then recoiled.

While she was admittedly amazing looks-wise, Cleopatra was a complete bitch. She was so incredibly obnoxious about everything she did. Joan rolled her eyes. “What, er, would you like, uh, now?”

Cleo angled her head upwards. “I would like to go to your little… get-together tonight. All of my friends are going, and I want in too.” Joan narrowed her eyes. 

“What, uh, what would I get in exchange? Could you, uh, get beer?” Joan challenged. Cleo got a little closer to Joan, knowing she could fluster her with her good looks. Joan averted her eyes to the ceiling, trying not to drink in the bountiful cleavage Cleopatra offered. Cleopatra smirked. She knew she’d won. 

“Of course, Joanie! I would do anything for you! I’ll bring it by at eight. See you there!” Cleopatra blew Joan a kiss, and then turned away and strutted out of the bathroom. Joan blushed and cursed her bisexuality. A good bod never did her any favors, and especially not one like that of Cleo’s. 

As soon as the school bell rang, JFK was on his way out, trying to move quickly so he could catch a horror movie at the theatre, but alas, the stars did not align that day. Cleopatra waved for him outside the school, and he sighed. While she was like a goddess, she sure knew how to get him into trouble. Reluctantly, he approached her, internally sighing as he did.

She bounced a little when he came within hearing distance and yelled, “I GOT US INTO JOAN’S PARTY!” 

JFK’s eyes widened. “What? How did you do that? What did you promise her?” Cleo smiled coyly and shrugged. 

“I just have to get her some beer, and then we’ll be good to PARTY!” She looked so excited, JFK wasn’t eager to rain on her parade, so he just played along. They left the school, and on their walk home, Cleo sternly told JFK that he was to meet her at Joan’s house at 7 pm. He reluctantly agreed, then went home to start his homework. 

...

At 7:03, Joan moved to the front door. She was exhausted--it had been a while since she’d thrown such a party, and she needed a breath of fresh air. She’d never been a big party person, but people were always inviting themselves over, and who was she to deny them a good time? The door swung open, and she heard a thunk, and then a clear “Ouch!” Ah, shit. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed--JFK coming in?

Immediately she was flustered. She didn’t know what to do--for such a long time she’d liked him so much, but she never said the right things to him. Trying to cover up, she leaned against the doorway and looked him straight in the eye. “Heya there, uh, hot stuff. You, uh, free tonight? Want to come into my room? For uh, sex?” Internally she smacked herself, but she managed to keep a straight face. JFK, however, was a completely different story. He was flustered at first, but immediately masked it and swung at Joan, hitting her in the stomach. She doubled over and spluttered, both in surprise and pain (mostly in pain). She knew she had it coming but holy SHIT did it HURT.

“No. I think I’ll stay out here.” JFK turned and walked out onto the lawn. Joan groaned and went back in--she thought she was going to vomit. The night had gone completely differently to how she’d wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

JFK was embarrassed. There was no way around it--Joan, of ARC, was hitting on him. She knew who he was…. She knew who he was?! He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. There was no way that just happened. It was common knowledge that she and Abe Lincoln had been going steady ever since seventh grade, and while they had broken up a few times, they had gotten back together every time, without fail. 

Right?

JFK thought a little harder. They did seem a little distant lately, and Abe was hanging out more with Cleo’s group than he had before, while Joan seemed to be on her own more often. Of course, she had all of her friends around her, but they never seemed to truly click as they had before. Did something happen to her? JFK rolled his eyes and shook away that thought. Joan didn’t need anyone to worry about her, and certainly not JFK’s concern. He was so busy trying to clear Joan out of his head that he didn’t notice Cleo sneaking up on him. She pounced, and he jumped. 

“Hey there, hot stuff!” Cleo slurred. She was unsteady on her feet, and her arm was wobbling. It was clear she was drunk off her ass. JFK tried to steady her, but Cleo suddenly jolted her arm, sloshing her beer all over JFK. “Oopsie! Looks like I… Spilled my drink!” She laughed, and patted his chest, where she’d spilled the drink. He tried to keep a straight face, but he knew what she was doing. Toying with him, as always. Good enough for a drunken kiss, but never to be with in public. He’d had enough.

Pushing Cleo away, he marched up the steps and into the house. He quickly glanced around, calculating what the fastest route to the nearest bathroom would be, and then took the stairs to the second floor two at a time. JFK needed to be alone and gather his thoughts.

He went straight to the back of the hallway and took the first right. He had no clue where the bathroom was, but frankly, he didn’t give a shit about anyone seeing him barge in on their makeout session. He opened the door, walked in, slammed it shut, and slid to the ground. He sighed. He didn’t know where to even begin untangling his thoughts, when he heard a choked noise. JFK looked up, and immediately averted his eyes--this was NOT how he’d expected his day going.

Joan, of ARC, was getting dressed. 

“A-ah! I’m so- I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry, I thought this was the bathroom--I’m sorry,” He reached for the doorknob, covering his eyes, and stuttering. He successfully made it out the door, but every detail of Joan in her state of undress was burned into his mind, and he could never unsee it. 

JFK leaned against the wall. Holy shit. Never in his life would he have imagined how good Joan would look with black lingerie. Black lace, against that smooth skin? Like heaven on FIRE. Every curve, every plane of her… he knew he would never see it again but he would dream of her for months to come. 

A nervous knocking interrupted his lascivious thoughts. “Hey, um, uh, JFK? Could I talk to you for, um, er, a sec?” It was Joan. For a girl known for her promiscuity, he was surprised at how anxious she sounded. 

“Um, sure. You want to talk out here, or….” Joan opened the door a little and beckoned for him to come inside--this couldn’t be said in the middle of the hallway. Willing his cheeks not to burn bright, he went in. “Um, so… about that, I’m so, so sorry-” 

“Stop that.” Joan cut him off. JFK looked up, and Joan, for once, was completely serious. “Stop. There’s a party, um, going on here for, ah, pete’s sake! Yes, I’m, er, embarrassed, but who, uh, wouldn’t be? I should have, ah, locked the door, er, before I got ready for bed. All I can, ah, ask is that you forget what you saw. I’m really, ah, truly, mortified.” She tucked some hair behind her ear, and then seemed to remember something and cringe. “Oh, and, ah… I’m sorry about earlier, uh, today. It’s hard to control my, uh, words sometimes.”

JFK was taken aback. It definitely wasn’t fair for her to be apologizing. He didn’t know what he could do to put them back on equal footing, so he asked a simple question that he hoped would help. “Would you mind if I talked to you about something?” Surprised, Joan nodded, and motioned for him to sit down on the carpet with her. 

“Well, it’s kind of odd that I’m telling you, of all people this, but I hope it evens us out even a little. You see…. I’m kind of… in love with Cleo.” Joan raised her eyebrows. 

“Really, now? That is what you’re, uh, going to tell me to, ah ‘even us out’?” She laughed and shook her head, letting her eyes fall to the floor. Joan couldn’t believe that the guy of her dreams was in her room, telling her about the girl he was in love with. It was so typical of her life to be this way. She looked back up, but she was startled to see JFK looking like he was on the brink of tears. “Wait, hey, hold on now, I didn’t mean it that way! I just thought, ah, everyone knew that, you know?” Joan sighed, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Really, I think you two would be great together. A perfect match.” It broke her heart to say, but anything for him.

He brightened immediately. “Really? You think so?” His smile… When had she ever seen it? It must have been the first time, and it took her breath away.

“Yeah, sure. I’m sure of it.” She replied, still somewhat dazed by his expression. It couldn’t be healthy for her to feel this way, but… she knew there was no way she could escape.


End file.
